Meet The Council
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: When Henry gets a surprising letter he once again has to ask for help. Sequel to 'Undercover Revelations' and 'Desperate Times'. *Mike/Henry*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Meet the council (part 1/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
Summary: When Henry gets a surprising letter he once again has to ask for help.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to 'Undercover Revelations' and 'Desperate Times'**._  
**WK: 771  
**

* * *

Meet The Council:

Returning home from an exhausting signing, all Henry wanted to do was take a hot shower and relax while listening to some Bach before the sun rose, but an insistent knocking on his balcony door interrupted his plans.

Warily, he opened the door and was astounded by what greeted him.

There, sitting on the balustrade, was a mighty golden eagle clutching an envelope in its mighty beak. Carefully, Henry reached out to accept it.

The envelope was made of a rich, crème-colored parchment and was sealed with a blood-red waxen coat of arms he had never seen before which depicted a crown and bloody sword entwined by roses, casting a shadow formed like a bat.

Despite having never seen it before, Henry swiftly broke the seal. What he found next almost took his breath away:

**_--_**

**_His Highness Prince Henry Fitzroy_**

_is requested to appear on Friday the 13th of June before the High Counsel to offer enlightenment as to the last demon threat in effort to prevent a similar occurrence and unwanted disclosure to the human world._

_His Highness is to bring one witness for confirmation purposes. Said witness is only acceptable if susceptible to vampire questioning._

_Transportation, board, and lodging will be provided._

_After the hearing the High Council members would appreciate your continued availability until a decision is reached._

_Yours respectfully,_

_**Francis Draconis – High Council Secretary**_

_P.S. Transportation will await his Highness and company on Wednesday the 11th at sunset at his residence._

--

Henry had to read the letter three times before he could believe the contents. The High Council? Henry had thought it a myth. It pissed him off that they dared to call him to a hearing. Where have they been when the threat was looming? And what was that nonsense about a susceptible witness?

He decided to deal with it tomorrow. Still put out, the vampire prepared for bed.

--

Two nights later, a suspicious Detective Celluci entered the office of _Vicki Nelson Investigations_. He had known something was up the moment Vicki had asked him to meet her for Chinese on her tab. Not that Chinese would be so out of the ordinary, no, but it was an unwritten tradition that, unless celebrating something, they would argue over who was to pay. And Mike knew this was no celebration, which left only bribery as a motive.

Being greeted by Fitzroy's ramrod straight back and Vicki's too friendly smile, he knew that they were going to ask for a favor. He only hoped it would **for once** have nothing to do with the supernatural.

Taking a deep breath he turned to face the music.

"Alright, what is this and don't even so much as breathe 'it's complicated', or I am out of the door before you can say 'mummy'."

This actually made Vicki shut her mouth abruptly and look sheepish. Unfortunately, her undead fiend of a partner was not so easily silenced.

"Actually, Detective, you are not so far from the truth."

Mike groaned and gave Vicki a long- suffering look.

"Another one?" he whined.

"No, Celluci, but something that has about as many legends surrounding it as mummies do. The Vampire High Council."

"Wait a second! Vampire – High – Council?!"

"Yes."

Closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, Mike collected himself before asking what he knew he did not really want to know. Looking up, his gaze met the vampire's.

"And that concerns me why? Or are you telling me they hold a meeting here in Toronto?"

"No, but the meeting is about what happened here with Astaroth. The Council wants to prevent a similar occurrence in the future."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, isn't that nice! They decide to do something about it **now** after the threat is over! Still, what's that have to do with me?"

This time Vicki answered and from her tone Mike knew he had better leave before he - once again -could be drawn into something he'd rather have no part of. But he knew he couldn't say no to Vicki if she asked for his help. He never could refuse her.

"Henry has been summoned to report what has happened –"

"Oh, well then, good luck Your Majesty. Have a safe trip! I really gotta go now." He turned on his heel and practically ran to the door.

"Mike!"

He cringed. _Damn so close!_

Slowly, he turned around to look at an impatient Vicki, who was frowning at him as if he was a stubborn toddler. Resigned he answered:

"Yea?"

"Come here, please!" she said, far too calmly.

_Oh, she said __**please**__, this can't be good!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Meet the council (part 2/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: M  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to ****'Undercover Revelations'**** and ****'Desperate Times'**.  
_**WK: 879**

_Part II:_

_Would somebody __**please**__ remind him again why he'd agreed to do this?_

Sitting alone on a plane to fucking Europe, while his travel companion caught his 'beauty sleep' somewhere in the rear, Mike couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be talked into this.

Not only was he going against his resolution to not get involved in anything supernatural ever again, but he had agreed to do so with that fucking vampire!

ALONE!

Nothing good could come out of this.

He remembered the last time he had been alone - well maybe not alone, but without Vicki – with the royal bastard and…

He shuddered as he remembered lust-filled kisses and talented, cold hands stroking him in inappropriate places as he begged to be bitten and clutched the other male's body against his own as he came so hard he had passed out afterwards.

NO!

Mike quickly opened his eyes and shook his head trying to chase the forbidden memories away. It was all Fitzroy's fault! He had 'vamped' Mike. Mike had not had a choice but to comply.

_Yea, right! _A sarcastic voice that sounded suspiciously like Vicki snorted._ And he commanded you to enjoy yourself and have the best orgasm of your life, right?_

Enough! As evil as his Majesty might be, he was not Mike's biggest problem at the moment.

Soon he was going into the lion's den, or should he say the snakes' pit?

As if one vampire wasn't enough for a lifetime. Nope, he had won the jackpot:

**A journey to Europe! Come visit the legendary Vampire High Council and let not one, but 12 vampires, manipulate your mind!**

Yay! He was so lucky! NOT!

Mike heaved a sigh. What had he done to piss off the Fates this royally? If Vicki had come with him, it might have been bearable. After all he was flying to Europe! He had never been further away from home than the States and certainly not to the Old Country. Together, they could have used the opportunity for a little bit of sightseeing, but alone, Mike only felt miserable.

Fitzroy wouldn't be there during the day and Mike doubted he himself could sleep until sunset. And to top it off he still had no idea as to their destination. Yeah, he felt real in control here.

Wearily accepting his situation, he closed his eyes, trying to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

--

The moment he felt the pull of the sun release him, Henry left the coffin he had slipped into on the flight as the sun came up.

He hated coffins but they were still the safest way of transportation during daytime. And since everything had been arranged by the European Vampires, he had been confident he would arrive unharmed. After all, he came at their request.

Looking around, he found himself inside a luxurious suite. Upon closer inspection he discovered two master bedrooms, a sitting room, an office and, as they would be needed for human guests, a kitchen and dining area.

Somewhere to his right he could hear the sound of running water, which answered his questions as to the location of both the reluctant human and the bathroom.

Henry still had to smile as he remembered how easily Vicki had been able to guilt the detective into doing what needed to be done. It had almost hurt to see one barrier after the other fall until Mike simply caved and agreed to help.

Mmh, Mike. Detective-Sergeant Michael Celluci.

Henry had not forgotten that there were still some unresolved issues between the tall blond and himself. He had wanted to talk about them for weeks, but the detective had preferred to avoid him.

Well, not any longer. Even though he could understand Mike's reaction, it was time to face the music. After all they were both adults here and had far greater problems at the moment.

Problems like the other vampires.

As far as Henry knew, they were all ancient, even among his race, and presumably had powers beyond imagination. And no matter their initial animosity, Henry had always had to admit that Michael Celluci was not only a noble and honorable man but also a very attractive one. It was easy to imagine Mike catching one of the old vampire's eyes and that simply didn't sit well with Henry.

Not that he had any claim on the human, but he couldn't suppress the anger he felt at the thought of another vampire even touching the blond.

That another might feel that glorious golden skin heat up under their touch and coax out those throaty, deep moans that grew hoarse as Mike was about to come. That they might feel those beautifully sculptured arms holding them desperately close as the blond shuddered as wave after wave of the human's hot passion spurted forward…

Henry took in a shuddering breath. To think that only a few meters away said passionate man stood naked under the spray, water cascading down that magnificent tall body…

No! Mike was not his! Henry had no right to have those thoughts, but it was damn hard when he had all those memories to heat up his blood.

Thankfully, a knock on the door distracted him from his lustful thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Meet the council (part 3/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to 'Undercover Revelations'**** and 'Desperate Times'**.  
_**WK: 1344**

**

* * *

**

Part III:

What waited at the door took Henry by surprise.

Of course, he had expected their hosts to notify him of the schedule for the hearings, but he certainly had not expected them to send their message via, well, what appeared to be his _**dinner**_.

Before him stood a handsome 6 foot tall young man with dark blond hair and blue-green eyes. It became embarrassingly apparent he was very excited about his mission after he laid eyes on Henry when his skin-tight pants began sporting a rather traitorous bulge.

Strangely enough, Henry was a bit reluctant to take what was so clearly offered, knowing that Mike could walk in on them at any moment.

But why shouldn't he? He didn't owe any allegiance to the detective and, after all, he **had** to eat!

After dealing with that little twinge of conscience, Henry motioned for his guest to enter as he took the letter that was offered to him. Prioritizing first things first, he decided to read it later.

Quickly, he ushered the young man into the still unclaimed master bedroom and swiftly closed the door behind them. Not wasting any time, he turned and pushed the human up against the door and gave him a deep kiss.

While the feeling was pleasant, something was missing. The body beneath his hands simply was … a tad too small, the lust-filled eyes that looked at him a bit too green, and even the hair seemed too dark.

Henry gave himself a mental shake as he realized that he was comparing the youth to the other human present in the suite, and he quickly proceeded to distract himself by methodically driving the young man to the heights of pleasure and then biting at the opportune moment.

--

After the long flight Mike was more than happy to indulge himself with a very long, hot shower. It was strange that you could feel so filthy after only **sitting** for a couple for hours. But truth be told that had not been his only motivation.

His last conscious memory he could recall from the airplane was deciding to take a nap. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a decadently cozy bed in this very suite.

He had no memory of leaving the plane or of coming here. And quite frankly that scared the living shit out of him and Mike didn't like to be scared, especially not in the company of a dozen or more bloodsuckers who most certainly could smell it on him.

Therefore a shower had seemed a good idea, not to mention that this way he could avoid meeting Fitzroy just a bit longer. The shower's massaging head also did wonders to his cramped muscles, which was a bonus.

He had just managed to let his mind drift and simply enjoy the warmth seeping into his tired bones when he heard a faint knock on the outer door. Hearing that door open, he did not hurry to leave the shower, but his relaxed mood clearly was gone.

Heaving a regretful sigh, he turned off the water and dried himself.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed everything was silent and that the door to the other bedroom was closed, which was fine by Mike. Maybe he wouldn't have to immediately talk to the vampire after all.

Quickly making his way to his own bedroom, Mike stopped suddenly when he heard a soft groan.

Suspiciously, he turned in the other bedroom's direction.

As another slightly louder groan was heard, Mike felt his stomach tighten in concern.

_Was Henry alright? Had those bastards done something to him?_

But the throaty, clearly lust-infused moan that followed was like a slap in the detective's face.

_Here he was, anxious the vampire may be in trouble, and instead his undead majesty was enjoying a little sexcapade!_

Not realizing what he was doing, Mike stormed to his room and slammed his door with an earth-shattering bang.

_That- that- Urgh!!_

He threw his hands in the air and started pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

_How dare he pull a stunt like that in Mike's presence! Didn't he __have any decency?!_

Pace, pace.Pace.  
_  
It was all Vicki's fault! Yes! Vicki's! _

God, how he hated that bastard!

Stomp.  
_  
If it weren't for her, he would be home now! As far away from his Royal Undeadness as he could and not having to listen to him – them – WHAT EVER!_

Mike once again stormed out of his room just in time to see a very attractive, young, blond male leaving their suite, practically floating on his way to the door.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the overwhelming need to deck that little bugger as he imagined him in Henry's arms and the vampire drinking deeply from his neck…

But before he could do something stupid, he was distracted when his eyes fell on the cream-colored envelope he had not noticed earlier.

Without even looking to whom the letter was intended, he ripped the envelope open.

It said:

--

_**Your Royal Majesty Prince Henry Fitzroy****,**_

_We hope your travel has been as comfortable as the circumstances allowed and that your accommodations are acceptable.  
Out of safety precautions we had your human companion sedated during the last part of your journey to keep our location secret and humbly ask your forgiveness.  
We regret this necessary unpleasantness, but rely on your understanding how important nondisclosure is, being what we are. We guarantee there will be no lasting effects on the human's system.  
Seeing as you both must be exhausted from your journey, we took the liberty of organizing dinner arrangements.  
Hopefully he is to your taste. Bon appetite!_

_Yours faithfully,_

**_C._**

_P.S: The council will meet as planned one day from now at midnight. Please be ready to await your escort to the great hall. Until then enjoy your stay. Should you need anything, our servants live to fulfill your every wish!_

--

Disgusted, Mike threw the letter back on the table and stomped furiously toward his room.

_What was he, __**a dog**__?! How about asking __**him**__ for forgiveness, or how __**his**__ 'travel arrangements' had been?! But no, he was only a lowly human! Lord, he __**hated**__ people who thought themselves above others! But wait! This was worse, these weren't even people! __**They **__were VAMPIRES!_

Speaking of which…

As his and Henry's - who was just leaving his own room - paths crossed, he only glared at him disgustedly and sneered:

"I hope you enjoyed your - _**dinner**_!" before he crossed the remaining distance and closed the door loudly, followed by the unmistakable sound of a key being turned.

Henry stared perplexed after the raving human.

_What had caused that? He had been under the impression that Celluci and he had buried their initial animosity. What had triggered the detective's hostile behavior? Clearly it couldn't be that Mike was jealous of that flavorless boy, could it?_

Somehow that thought warmed Henry's heart. That is until he saw the slightly crumpled letter. But even after reading it he could not quite comprehend what had caused the mortal's temper tantrum. Sure, it was written a little high-handed, but normally the weathered detective was above such trivial matters.

Regardless, at the moment all he could do was wait out the storm and hope that the man would quickly calm down. After all, they had to live with each other for the duration of their stay and he would prefer to share his quarters with a human who wasn't intent on staking him in his sleep. AND, to be honest, Henry had hoped for a rather different development in their relationship, even if he had known that the odds were against him.

_So, what to do?_

A slow smile crept over the vampire's features as he remembered Vicki telling him that Mike was even moodier than she was on an empty stomach.

So maybe feeding the man would pacify the raging beast a little.

_It's worth a try_, Henry thought as he inventoried the kitchen cabinets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Meet the council (part 4/?)  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to ****'Undercover Revelations'**** and ****'Desperate Times'**.  
_**WK: 2938  
**

* * *

Part IV:

Henry eventually decided the contents of the cabinets would not suit his purpose and chose to take advantage of their host's offer and make use of the servants.

After all, it couldn't be too much of an inconvenience to ask them to simply order Chinese.

To Henry's surprise, an order wasn't necessary. The household had its own kitchen staff that apparently seemed well qualified and offered a number of choices.

Not wanting to risk anything, he ordered Mike's favorites, wondering when he began to care enough to remember what the good detective liked.

After a short time later, the food arrived and, even to Henry's vampire nose, smelled quite delicious.

After the servant departed, he took a deep breath and knocked on the still-locked door.

Nothing happened.

He knocked again.

Still nothing. Only the tiniest sound of cloth shifting against skin indicated that he had been heard.

"Detective, no matter how angry you are, I suggest you eat first and continue moping later. It would be a waste to let a perfectly good dinner get cold because of stubbornness."

That got a reaction.

"I am not angry. Why would I be?" the man huffed through the door, pretending he didn't care at all.

_Why indeed?_ "Well then, why don't you come out and eat? You must be famished by now," Henry coaxed, trying to keep his comments to himself.

After a few moments that clearly indicated 'I am coming out _because_ and _when_ **I **choose to do so,' the door opened and out came a slightly rumpled mortal.

Henry bet the bed looked just as disheveled and had to hide his grin at the mental image of the big man hurling himself on the bed like an offended teenager and punching the pillow.

But when the blond's stomach began to proclaim its hunger with a clearly audible rumble as the smell reached the man's nose, Henry couldn't help but smile.

That smile only grew as he saw the surprise on the man's face when he realized what was waiting for him and then practically threw himself on the food. In record time the dishes were cleared of their contents and a formerly grumpy Michael Celluci reclined on one of the cushioned sofas, obviously sated and comfortably sleepy.

The vampire was amazed at the sudden change in temperament and stashed the knowledge away for future occasions.

However, another knock on the door reversed Mike's attitude as he abruptly sat up straight and started scowling at the door.

_Yes, clearly not angry at all! _Henry thought before he called, "Come in!"

It was only the servant coming to collect the empty dishes. After the man had finished and left the room, Henry once again turned his attention to the mortal.

Mike seemed to realize that he was being scrutinized and sat there looking everywhere but at the vampire, unconsciously broadcasting his discomfort. He was so tense, Henry wouldn't have been surprised to see the blond jump if he made the tiniest movement.

That feeling seemed to be contagious as Henry suddenly felt his body tense and the hair at his neck rising. However, his unease stemmed from a completely different source. He felt the approaching presence of another vampire and, whoever it was, they were OLD. His vampiric nature sensed his inferiority to the visitor, as well as the uncontrollable need to run. Problem was, he also felt the need to stay and protect what was his.

Henry had to swallow as he realized that he thought of the detective as **his** mortal, but had no time to dwell on the discovery as another knock on the door signaled the arrival of the other vampire.

The sudden low growl forced Mike to look up.

At first he had thought His Majesty had had enough of his antics and had gotten angry, but when he realized that the vampire's attention wasn't on him anymore but on the door, he got curious. Furthermore, he saw how the vampire's human façade suddenly crumbled bit by bit.

Fitzroy looked like a cat that had seen a dog with his back rounded, head held low, pitch black eyes narrowed to slits, and his fangs long and bared. It wouldn't take much and he would start hissing!

Only moments later, somebody knocked. _My, aren't we popular!_

Seeing that Fitzroy was clearly indisposed, he stood to open the door, hoping the vampire would recover his bearings.

Curious as to what had the undead bastard's panties in a wad, he cheerfully opened the door to come face to face with a chest…and a quite muscular chest at that.

Swallowing, Mike started to look up and up… It was a strange feeling since Mike, being not exactly short himself, was used to looking down, but this person was easily 6 foot 7 or more.

Slowly, his eyes travelled all the way up over the leather vest clad pectorals to a milk-coffee colored throat over a strong jaw and impossibly full lips framed by a black beard, only to be captured by big, smothering, warm, brown eyes, which seemed to sparkle amber.

While Mike inspected the newcomer he in turn was looked over quite intensely, which didn't please Henry in the least.

After a few moments he had been able to regain his control – his nature seemingly seeing this creature as so far out of its reach it might as well accept the other's dominance – and had curiously scrutinized the ancient vampire.

Somehow he had expected an old, withered, chalk-white being with ridiculously long, white hair wearing a blood-red robe. He grimaced as he realized that he had allowed Hollywood to influence his expectations. _Maybe he should stop watching so many horror movies with Vicki_. His preconceived notions were blown away by his visual discoveries.

In their doorway stood a giant of a man - even taller than Celluci - of African descent who looked to be only a few years younger than Mike. His chiseled features were accented by a mane of dark-brown, almost black hair braided in countless little cornrows down the middle of his broad back. Henry couldn't get a clear view of the face since those two were still staring at each other and Mike's head blocked Henry's view, but he would bet the face was handsome too. _Speaking of injustice…_

After a while Henry had enough and cleared his throat, which made Celluci snap out his trance and move back to his place on the couch, followed closely by their guest.

Remembering his good manners, Henry stood and offered his hand in greeting, even if his impulses still screamed for him to run.

It was disconcerting how much bigger the man was than he, but he still tried to act unimpressed, cloaked by his Royal Prince Facade.

"Good evening! With whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

He didn't know why, but his words seem to amuse the stranger - who indeed was stunningly handsome in a savage sort of way - and triggered a blinding white, amicable smile.

"My name is Calidus, but if you so wish it, Your Highness, you may call me - Cal." The other vampire answered in the same formal manner Henry had, with an ease that spoke of years of diplomacy.

"You are too kind! I will, but only if you call me Henry." Henry answered with a disarming smile of his own. He didn't know why, but even against his best intentions, he couldn't dislike the man.

_Cal… 'C'. So this was the one who had so thoughtfully arranged for the earlier visit of his 'dinner'..._

"Then Henry it is." Cal bowed his head and asked once he had looked up again, "And who is your companion?"

Having watched their little exchange, Mike rose slowly and took slow, deliberate steps toward the vampires.

"Michael Celluci," he responded, offering his hand.

"Michael…" Once again those glowing orbs seemed to draw Mike in and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He finally realized his reaction was not out of fear, which would have been wise, but because of a magnetic pull toward the ancient being. Shaking his head, he quickly stepped back, unconsciously searching the room for the reassuring form of Fitzroy. At least with him he knew where he stood – well, sort of – but this other vampire made him wary. With Henry, he always felt an underlying threat, felt the predator lurking behind the innocent, boyish mask, but not so with this other one. Calidus had an aura of niceness, harmlessness, and warmth you felt immediately drawn to, and at the same time his understated power made you feel safe.

It was the typical ruse of a wolf in sheep's clothing, and it took all of Mike's strength to remind himself of that.

Henry must have felt Mike's unease, because he swiftly redirected their host's attention by asking:

"Was there anything we could help you with?"

Calidus smiled at the obvious distraction.

"Oh no, not at all. On the contrary, I wanted to offer to show you around, if you were interested."

Having nothing better to do and not wanting to return to the tense situation from before Calidus' arrival, they only too willingly accepted.

They discovered there was a reason why the council was considered legendary. Anyone who didn't know where to look would not have been able to find them, because the vampires had built themselves a city of their own cut off from the sun in what appeared to be a monumental cave. It was magnificent. Glowing and sparkling in the dark, they could make out the individual vampires' estates by the differences in their appearance. There were castles, mansions, haciendas, vineyards, a teahouse, and even what appeared to be an Indian longhouse. It was an assortment of different cultures existing in one place.

Calidus had taken them from his impressive, almost castle-like villa, out into the city, explaining that each council member had their own estate with surrounding cottages in which the servants, surprisingly both human and vampire alike, lived.

Hearing this, Henry had been surprised they had not have been put in one of those not-so-little houses, but instead had been honored by being housed by Cal himself.  
Granted, his 'home' could have accommodated an entire army, but still it was an honor.

As the evening progressed and their tour continued, Henry began to suspect another reason.

Cal had just shown them to the very center of the town, where the Council would meet the next night, when Henry once again felt his hackles rise and even Mike unconsciously stiffen.

It was then that they saw a person who had obviously been watching them decide to make his presence known.

"Corbett," Calidus greeted the newcomer almost warningly, as the vampire emerged from the shadows to stand before the trio.

The man was only slightly taller than Henry with ghostly pale skin that contrasted with his eyes and hair, which were of the deepest black. Unlike Cal, this vampire radiated a cold menace and hostility that made Mike grind his teeth and want to avoid the slimy being that slithered around him like a snake.

"Calidus. Who are your little friends?"

"Henry Fitzroy and Michael Celluci," Cal stated warily.

"You remember why they are here, do you not?"

"Of course, of course."

Beady eyes had dismissed Henry instantly and had solely concentrated on the mortal. His beak-like nose flared as if inhaling Mike's scent.

"Celluci… Mmh. I haven't had Italian in a long while."

Mike shuddered. Who ever said vampires were alluring creatures clearly hadn't met this guy. Even the idea of having him close enough to suck his blood made Mike want to retch. But he still would not give the guy the satisfaction of letting his discomfort show. Instead he defiantly looked him up and down and then repeated the motion with Cal before he took a step closer to the tall vampire, clearly stating his preference, which made Cal's lips twitch even if he did not openly smile.

Insulted, the other vampire raised himself up to his full height, which was not anywhere near Mike's or Cal's, and hissed to Henry.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Calidus has a weakness for the Nordic type."

With this, he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"That was very bold, Michael, but also quite foolish," Cal purred, conspicuously putting his arm around the mortal's shoulders like he was his best pal. Mike only scoffed.

"I have intimidation issues. What can I say?"

This made both vampires smile.

Mike then stepped out from under Cal's arm quite naturally and stifled a yawn, proclaiming nonchalantly:

"I am sorry to cut this tour short, but not all of us are accustomed to staying up till sunrise and I really would like to get some shut eye."

Henry practically glowed with satisfaction at Mike's maneuver. _Yep, this mortal couldn't be so easily swayed. Oh boy, did he know it…_

After this, the three of them immediately returned to Cal's home who, after escorting them back to their rooms, wished them a good night and left.

After the older vampire was gone, Henry glanced at Mike and was shocked to find the man sitting slumped on the couch with his arms tightly wound around himself.

When Henry's hand touched his shoulder, the detective actually jumped and Henry could hear the elevated heartbeat.

"Oh, fuck! Don't do that!" he panted. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

Henry watched as the detective started to pace while his hands went, as they so often did when Mike was upset, to his hair.

"GOD! I HATE vampires! Do all of you have to be so competitive?! I feel like a bone and every god damn dog wants to have a go at me!"

Henry started to respond, but realized that Mike needed to vent his feelings, so he let him continue his rant.

"I mean, _Mmh, I haven't had Italian in a long while_. Really?! He might as well have stated, _I vant to suck your blood_. Yeah. Very subtle. Not to mention that technically, I am Canadian!! And then the arm thing?! Lord, do I look like a 15 year-old virgin from the 60s?! Call me Michelle. Why don't you?!-"

Henry was not in the mood for this since it reminded him just how helpless he had felt being unable to protect Mike.

"Calm yourself, detective."

This only made Mike angrier and pushing his finger in the vampire's chest with each stressed word, steadily inching closer as his voice got louder and louder, he spat:

"**Calm – my- self**?! Oh, excuse me _**Your Highness**_, that being constantly seen as **nothing** but a **snack** doesn't thrill me! Do **you** have **any** idea **what** it feels like for me to **know** that my **life** could be **over** in the **blink** of an eye and **you** could do absolutely **nothing** about it?!"

Henry ended up standing nose-to-nose with the panting and enraged man. The last sentence hit a little too close to home, even if Mike most certainly didn't mean to accuse him. Not wanting to let the man see the guilt in his eyes, he turned around, not realizing that Mike would see his actions as a dismissal, which at the moment only fanned the human's anger.

Enraged, the blond grabbed for his shoulder, but Henry was faster and twisted the grasping arm behind his back before marching him in the bathroom and under a cold shower while still fully dressed, holding the man until he ceased thrashing.

The water did wonders to calm Mike's temper and it didn't take long before he slumped defeated against the vampire, slowly starting to shake from the cold. Henry knew the rage had only been a substitute for the terror and helplessness Vicki's ex must have felt and that now gone, the blond must feel emotionally and, after that explosion, equally physically exhausted.

Slowly he turned on the warm water and after Mike stopped shaking, Henry lifted him back to his feet, leaned him against the wall, and then removed his soaked clothing. Mike looked at him wearily but made no motion to intervene.

It took all his strength to stop himself, but once he had Mike undressed to his boxers and made sure the mortal had regained enough of his strength to continue on his own, Henry turned around and closed the shower doors from the outside. There he removed his own wet clothing and changed into one of the white terry cloth bathrobes. When the water was turned off, he fetched a towel and offered it wordlessly to the silent human.

Then after Mike was dry and dressed in the other robe he led the man to his bed and tucked him in. Mike followed him like a sleepwalker and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. Even in sleep he looked exhausted.

Contemplating the blond's behavior in the old vampires' presences now, Henry had to hand it to the cop; he had given one hell of a performance. Henry would never have guessed that the detective was anything but relaxed and self-assured. Maybe the breakdown really had come only after he had taken time to reflect on the night's happenings.

With a soft sigh, Henry tucked a stray lock behind the blond's ear, whispering:

"Sleep well, detective," before he stood and went to his own room, all the while wishing nothing more than to be able to stay and hold his brave police officer until morning came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Meet the council (part 5****/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to **__**'Undercover Revelations'**__** and **__**'Desperate Times'**__.__  
_**WK: 2622  
**

* * *

Meet the council 5:

When Mike woke the next day, it was already 4 pm, which left him about 6 hours to fill until the vampires would rise.

Mortified, he remembered his emotional outburst of yesterday and the following crash. He couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. And that enraged him all over again. But he regretted blaming Fitzroy. It wasn't the vampire's fault that he was so young in comparison and, therefore, as he had well recognized, almost as powerless as Mike.

As powerless his ass! To think that the smaller man had had no problem holding Mike through his wild thrashing without even giving an inch was…

Mike took a deep breath. What was it with his Royal Undeadness that made Mike either want to hit or to hug him?! Not that he would ever admit the latter.

Despite everything, it was Henry's power and control that had allowed Mike to be able to sleep. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, it had felt good to be taken care of. And maybe, just maybe, in the deepest corner of his soul, he might have wished for one single moment for the vampire to continue what he had started…

No!

How could he think something like that? He didn't swing that way! AND Fitzroy wasn't human. So even if… NO! Not going there! He was starting to lose his mind! It must be this place!

Quickly, Mike left his far too comfortable bed, showered, and dressed. When he was ready, it had only taken him half an hour and he had far too much idle time to fill, time that he definitely didn't want to waste thinking about Fitzroy. He decided to explore the city on his own. After all, he now knew how to get back to the house and thought that, since the vamps were still asleep, it would be the perfect opportunity to poke around.

***

Even by day the city was quite busy. People of many different racial and ethnic groups lived seemingly peacefully together, though they tended to stick to their own people. Mike was surprised how normal life in this sunless place was. He was even almost run over by a bunch of kids chasing each other through the streets. And contrary to real cities, the air here was crystal clean since no cars polluted the area. He spotted a few bikes, but what really surprised him was that apparently for heavier transports, there was a maglev system. Also electricity was provided everywhere, although the buildings themselves seemed from another time.

He found it quite charming and was surprised at the openness and friendliness of the people. More than once he was engaged in conversation and discovered in the process that there was no crime to be found. Well, he could understand that people might think twice about stepping out of line when the outcome would send them in front of a horde of bloodthirsty monsters. But he still found it was amazing to find a city of so high a population and with so many cultures virtually crime free and also with no unemployment problems. Everyone knew his or her place and was provided for. Also prejudices were almost nonexistent, though Mike found that each person was fiercely loyal to 'their' individual vampire and tended to think of him or her as better than the others.

After so much information and discussion, Mike searched for a place to spend some time alone. He guessed he had about four hours left and needed to mentally prepare himself before facing another round with the bloodsuckers.

Not too far from Calidus' domain, he actually discovered a little grove of pine trees on a more mountainous part of the cave. Here at its foot, a little waterfall fell into a small, whispering stream that wound its way down to the northern part of the city. He didn't enter the woods but, after a satisfying little climb, sat on a fallen tree in front of it and enjoyed the skyline of the city, and let his mind go blank.

He was more than enthralled when he heard and moments later saw a giant golden eagle circle the air about the city as if patrolling the area and announcing its presence.

Eventually Mike looked behind himself and wondered what other animals resided in the cave with its people.

When he looked back the eagle was gone. A little disappointed, he looked around, trying to catch another glimpse at the beautiful bird, and found it enthroned in the crown of the tallest tree watching him.

It was strange to be the object of such an intense stare. After a few minutes the bird cocked its head, as if having decided something, and moments later the enormous wings were spread and it floated down from its perch to land on a branch of the same fallen tree Mike was still sitting on.

The detective didn't dare move. Never before had he been this close to a bird of prey and even if its majestic, sublime air fascinated him, its sharp beak and deadly talons made him swallow with respect.

A soft chirp - if you could call it that - drew his gaze back up to the eagle's head. It looked at Mike with a twinkle in its eye, as if knowing exactly what the human had thought.

Mike didn't quite know what to do so he shrugged his shoulders questioningly.

Another low scream followed and once again the bird rose into the air, circled above the city, and then vanished.

Mike chuckled at the animal's behavior. It had actually checked him out and after the intruder in its territory was deemed nonthreatening and the novelty ran out, he had been dismissed.

Shrewd bird!

Feeling suddenly at peace with the world, he stretched out on the log and momentarily closed his eyes.

***

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, someone was sitting next to him.

Looking from beneath his lashes, Mike inspected the newcomer. A strong, long-fingered, copper skinned hand resting on a jeans-covered knee was attached to a well-muscled, wiry arm. Mike admired the proud profile, which was partially hidden by long, only ever so slightly wavy, glossy, almost blue-black hair.

Ah, yes. Mike remembered seeing a longhouse somewhere. So this fellow might be of Native American descent.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" a resonant voice stated abruptly. He had been caught staring.

Sheepishly, Mike sat up.

"Excuse the intrusion, but I was curious. I believe I have not seen you here before. Might I ask your name?" the Indian asked finally turning to look Mike fully in the face.

The blond was mesmerized. A brooding brow, covering the most intense eyes he had ever seen, dominated the oval face. Light brown in color, they appeared almost golden. Mike didn't know why, but he had the impression they could see right to the bottom of his soul. The nose was straight, neither too small nor too big. But the mouth surprised him. It was rather small, almost pouty, and lent the face an almost adolescent charm in the otherwise sever countenance, which was only emphasized as a lock of that midnight hair tumbled in the other man's face. This made Mike smile and wonder how old his companion might be. At first, he seemed almost as old as the cop, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Remembering that he still hadn't answered, Mike replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Mike Celluci. And you are?" he offered his hand in greeting.

Slowly looking from Mike's face all the way to his hand, the Native American turned even further to him and took his hand.

"Soaring Eagle. A pleasure making your acquaintance, Michael," he said, inclining his head.

That little movement of the head had been achieved with such grace and dignity, Mike was sure Henry would give his right hand to be able to duplicate it. This man possessed a natural charm like none he had seen before. Furthermore, the way he held himself was that of a proud chief. It made Mike want to please him.

"Likewise."

"You are new here, are you not?"

"Yes, I arrived here yesterday." Mike frowned as he remembered how these damned vampires had treated him like a piece of luggage, but quickly caught himself.

"From where?"

Seeing no harm Mike answered without hesitation. Something in the way the Indian looked at him made him want to bare his very soul.

"Toronto."

A flash of longing washed over the copper face.

"Ahh, Canada… Not long and the woods will glow in colors of red and orange, like a sunset of a summer evening… It's been… an eternity since I last saw it myself…"

Hearing such longing in the other's voice, Mike grew a little homesick himself.

"Yes, there is nothing like it." Mike smiled, thinking of Canada's beautiful Indian summer glowing bright in the golden sunlight.

"You know, it's still a few months until fall arrives. Why not hop a plane and enjoy it when you like to see it again?"

"Oh, I am afraid that might be difficult, but who knows…"

Feeling as if he was missing something important, Mike looked inquiringly at the other man, but instead of answering, he suddenly stood and asked:

"I am heading to my village. Would you like to accompany me?"

Looking at his watch and seeing that he had another two hours left with nothing better to do, Mike agreed.

In companionable silence, they made their way down the hill.

"Say, do you ride, my blue-eyed friend?"

Mike grinned. It had been a while, but as a typical boy, he had often played cowboy and Indian and had been fascinated with horses ever since. He might not be the world's best rider, but he had taken a few lessons along the way.

"A little. Why?"

A loud whistle followed and soon Mike could hear the sounds of hooves approaching from not too far away. Five horses came running happily in their direction only to stop in front of them. Mike was speechless as a beautiful white mare drew closer and shoved him playfully with her velvet muzzle, softly nickering as Mike patted her neck.

"She likes you!" Soaring Eagle stated happily. "Would you like a ride?"

The detective looked a bit uncertain since none of the horses wore a halter or bridle.

As if reading his thoughts, the Indian stated, "They know the way. All you have to do is sit tight. Need a lift up?"

Mike knew a challenge when he heard one.

"No, thanks. I can manage."

And that he did. With a fluent movement, he sat on the mare's back, watching Soaring Eagle do the same on a black stallion.

"Not bad for a white man! Let's go!" With this, they were on their way, galloping swiftly over grassland and along a few fields. Soon they could see several longhouses, and when they finally entered the village, many people came to greet them.

Mike was astounded how warm the welcome was. Could Soaring Eagle really be their chief?

After rewarding his mare with a nice, juicy apple one of the braves had given to Mike, they were ushered inside and Mike was offered something to eat while Soaring Eagle spoke to the elders.

But Mike didn't feel neglected. Far from it, actually. He found himself surrounded by beautiful women and curious children. A little boy in particular couldn't take his eyes off the blond. One last swallow and Mike stood and walked over to the little fellow. Kneeling down in front of him, Mike spoke softly.

"Hello. My name is Mike. What's yours?"

The boy started to squeal in delight and stated proudly, "Tunda cloud!"

Mike held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Thunder Cloud."

And the boy grasped two of his fingers, suddenly grinning even wider. Soaring Eagle suddenly appeared at Mike's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Do you know why everyone is staring at you? It is because of the color of your eyes and hair. The people here prefer peace and privacy and don't venture too often into the city. Even if they did, blonds live mostly further north where either Leif or Caroline reign."

Before Mike started feeling uncomfortable, Soaring Eagle stood, declaring, "We must excuse our guest now, as I am sure he is already sorely missed."

With a foreboding feeling, Mike looked at his watch to see that it was already 10:30 pm. He had been so distracted that he had forgotten about tonight's plans. The vampires would already have risen.

SHIT!

***

(A bit later in Cal's house: )

"Where is he?!" Henry stormed into Cal's private chambers.

Upon awakening, Henry had found the detective gone which had caused a variety of emotions. After last night's events, he wasn't sure in what kind of mood the man would be, and the thought of Mike alone in a city full of vampires, with the blond's attitude toward them, could mean a world of trouble. _Mike could get himself killed!_ At that thought, Henry's heart had constricted in fear. He could not lose him. Vicki would never forgive him – and he would never forgive himself.

"Who?"

"Michael, of course! Who else?!"

Calidus' genuinely surprised look appeased the younger vampire a bit, but he still didn't trust him. Not after having made eyes at his human.

_His_ human? Yes! Mike was his, or would be, if Henry had any say in it!

"Ah, of course. One moment."

Calidus rang a tiny bell on his desk. Only seconds later, the handsome, blond, young man from last night entered and stated, clearly besotted with the dark-skinned vampire:

"Master? What can I do for you?"

"Ah, Stefan. Henry would like to know where his companion is. Do you, by any chance, know?"

Hearing this, the human smiled at Henry, obviously fondly remembering – judging by the slowly building bulge in his pants - last night's feeding session.

"Master Fitzroy's human went into town to converse with the people. Then, he hiked a bit until he reached the forest's borders, where he enjoyed the view on the city, I presume."

Something in the young man's manner of speaking told Henry that there was more. Something he wasn't so keen on telling his master.

Calidus must have come to the same conclusion, since he coaxingly asked, "And?"

"Well, later he went for a ride," the boy said hesitantly.

"A ride? He can ride?" Cal grinningly asked Henry. But Henry remained serious. He had long ago stopped being surprised at Mike's many hidden talents.

"With whom? Where did the horses come from?"

Now this information the blond really didn't want to share, but seeing the taller vampire's warning look, he answered the question.

"Umm, the Indian Village, I guess. That's where he went. With-"

"WHAT?!" Calidus roared.

"You let that – that freak – take him?!"

Calidus was about to strike the cowering human when a strong knock at his door stopped him.

"Yes?" he called, displeased by the interruption.

A black-skinned, severe-looking man appeared.

"The human has returned, Master. He is heading for Master Fitzroy's chambers."

"Thank you, Omar. That will be all. Stefan, you may leave." With a short bow, the men left.

Henry was a bit shocked by his host's treatment of the young human, but other thoughts occupied his mind.

"If you will excuse me?"

"Of course! But don't be too harsh with him. It would be a pity if such a magnificent specimen sustained permanent damage!"

Henry didn't bother thinking about that comment. The urgency to ascertain Mike's well-being was overpowering.

He wouldn't be calm until he could see for himself.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Meet the council (part 6/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! _Sequel to __'Undercover Revelations' and _**_**'Desperate Times'**.__  
_**WK: 820**

* * *

Meet the council 6:

Mike had just arrived and gone to his room when his bedroom door flew open with a bang and a furious vampire stalked over to him, blocking his way to the bed.

"Where have you been?" a too-calm voice demanded, while sharp grey-blue eyes all but pinned him to the spot.

Mike's first impulse was to feel slightly guilty for having run off with the Indian. But he then reminded himself that he was his own man and, contrary to the beliefs of the bloodsucking hordes, not a pet to be caged.

"Out," he replied calmly, sidestepping the other male and thereby clearly exhibiting his disregard for the vampire's concern. Mike was not intimidated by His Lordship and thought that Henry could stick his nosiness where the moon didn't shine!

Completely ignoring the other man, Mike removed his shirt and searched for his bathrobe, clearly indicating that he wanted to take a quick shower before having to meet the other vampires, but Fitzroy, of course, deliberately ignored the dismissal.

Fed up, he turned to voice his thoughts only to find himself staring into furious black eyes. A second later, he found himself pinned to the bed, deadly fags only a breath away from his throat. Swallowing once, he froze completely, instinctively knowing that he had to show his submissiveness even though every fiber in his being cried out for him to do the opposite. It was difficult and his body was practically shaking with restraint, but so was the slightly smaller one above him, so he knew he had to tread carefully.

After what seemed like an eternity, the claw-like appendage pinning his shoulder down unclenched and he felt warm puffs of air travelling along his neck. They made him shiver and he sensed only too clearly how close the vampire was to him.

"H-Henry?" Mike cleared his throat, but shut up immediately when he felt the royal pain in the neck move. Unfortunately, it wasn't to remove himself from the human's body, but to, dear lord, _sniff_ it!

Mike instinctively closed his eyes and let the undead brat do what he wanted. His heart was beating wildly, sending blood running quickly throughout his body. He felt almost dizzy. God, he hated to be the weaker one – even if one small, deeply hidden part of him relished relinquishing control to the vampire.

He dragged in a deep breath again, feeling his chest expand with the intake and thereby moving him even closer to the still body above him.

_Still_?! Mike reopened his eyes and tried to catch a glimpse of the frozen figure of Fitzroy hovering over him in indecision. Somehow this made the situation even more unbearable and it gave Mike time to come to his senses.

As if doused with freezing water, he suddenly regained his bearings, pushed the vampire from him, and quickly vacated the bed.

Now enraged at the brat's abuse of power, he spat:

"What's your problem, Fitzroy?! Last time I checked, I didn't owe you squat. Actually, it's the other way around, isn't it?"

Groaning, Henry turned to lie on his back, burying his face in his hands.

Demanding a response, Mike continued:

"So?! Are you going to **grace** me with an answer or not, Your **Grace**?!"

To Mike's disappointment, the vampire didn't rise to the bait. Instead he hesitated a second before he slid regally from the bed to stand before Mike, looking him straight in the eye.

"You are the most infuriating mortal I have ever met!" Strangely, the words had no bite at all. Instead they sounded melancholy tinged with a touch of dry, resigned amusement. Mike also noted the clever way the undead bastard had sidestepped his question.

"Yeah, well –umm…" The look in Henry's eyes made him uncomfortable. " So, care to enlighten me as to what just happened here?!"

"Nothing of importance. Suffice to say that your absence has been noted and now we must deal with the unfortunate situation of me having to demonstrate my claim on you."

Mike knew there was something the vampire wasn't telling him. Though he could be patient and wait and see, he went with his first reaction and asked unbelievingly:

"You what?!"

"I have to mark you," Fitzroy answered matter-of-factly.

"**Mark** me?!" Mike growled, his temper reemerging. _What did the bloodsucker think he was? Cattle?!_

"Yes. We can do it either before or after your shower." _So His Lordship had recognized the dismissal and ignored it! _

"Actually, after would be preferable because my scent could function as an additional sign…"

Mike rudely interrupted him by laughing humorlessly.

"You're presuming I'll let you bite me, Fitzroy, which I won't."

He turned without looking back and stormed toward the bathroom. The vampire didn't stop him.

Fuming with anger, he deciding to take a cold shower in the hope that it would help him calm down.

_Vampires! He hated the whole bunch of them!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Meet the council (part 7/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to **__**'Undercover Revelations'**__** and **__**'Desperate Times'**__.  
_**WK: 956**

* * *

Meet the Council 7:

Henry stood frozen in place, his eyes still looking but not seeing, in the direction the detective had gone.

A dozen different feelings paralyzed him.

_What had he almost done?_

_Why did he stop?_

_What would Vicki think if she knew he had once again lost control in front of Celluci?_

_What was that smell on the mortal?_

_Why had he reacted so strongly?_

_Who had dared to touch what was HIS?_

_Since when did he possess so little restraint that he allowed Cal's words to influence him?_

_Claim!_

_NO!_

_YESSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Mobilizing all his reserves, he fought an inner battle and managed, after what seemed like an eternity, to move from the room, but not without taking the cop's smelly shirt with him. Only after having scrubbed it with water and soap in the kitchen sink was he able to relax. Having successfully removed the foreign smell, Henry quickly went to his own bedroom, not trusting his ever-changing mood swings.

There, eyes closed and hands clasping the armrests, he sat in a throne like chair, desperately trying to calm his turbulent emotions. It simply wouldn't do for someone of royal birth to let emotions get the better of him!

* * *

The shower took longer than expected.

At first he had doused himself with ice-cold water to cool off in more ways than one, but even that crisis-tested measure didn't have the desired effect.

It might have cooled his body, but it didn't calm his temper. Instead it made him cranky and his bones hurt, so he quickly switched to scalding hot. That at least helped to relax his cramped muscles. But after about fifteen minutes, his thoughts started to drift as Mike began to feel a little dizzy.

"Shouldn't have turned it that warm," he berated himself, all hostile thoughts vanishing as he instead concentrated on staying vertical.

Quickly throwing on the bathrobe, he stumbled, still half wet, to his room. Once there, he collapsed on the bed, taking deep calming breaths while his heart hammered in his chest.

A sudden cool hand on his brow took him by surprise and made it speed up even more.

"What did you do now?" the irritated voice of the vampire murmured, but he simply didn't have the energy to argue with the other man. Instead, he concentrated on making the world stop spinning.

He must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew, his head was being carefully supported and a glass of water was being pressed to his lips.

Mike drank greedily and after he had his fill, Henry carefully lowered him back down and drew the comforter over him. It wasn't until then that Mike realized he was shivering.

"Thanks," he rasped, without opening his eyes.

Silence. When he still received no reply after several minutes of waiting for any kind of response from the living dead, he wrestled up enough energy to open his eyes and turn to the silent figure sitting next to him on the bed.

"Fitzroy?" he whispered.

Mike couldn't be sure, but even though the other man looked at him intensely, Mike got the feeling that Henry wasn't really seeing him at all.

"Henry."

He tried again and reached out to touch the vampire's shoulder, but before he could touch it, the royal attitude was back in place and Henry swiftly stood up.

"I trust you are feeling better and will be able to attend the council meeting."

Mike only nodded, stunned at the sudden coldness from the other being.

"Very well. We will leave in half an hour. Please dress accordingly."

Fitzroy left without waiting for an answer, making Mike feel like an uncultured, rowdy child.

If he weren't feeling so drained, the blond might have gotten angry at that snobbish manner, but seeing as he still felt a little shaky, he only shook his head and muttered:

"Vic, I'll never understand what you see in that highborn bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry remained outwardly calm and detached while he chose his own apparel for the evening, but his thoughts ran amok.

The incident had shown him just how fragile his human companion really was, but what bothered him even more were the feelings that had been invoked by seeing that normally strong and stubborn man so pliant and at his mercy.

It had taken all his newfound strength not to pounce, not to reacquaint himself with the human's taste. His fingers still tingled as he remembered the feeling of running his fingers through that soft blond hair, then parting it to gain access to the strong, but oh so fragile neck. And as he supported the man's head and sensed that acceptance had nearly been his undoing.

To have Mike willingly allow Henry to assist him had made his heart pound and his mouth water. Forbidden pictures of the blond in the throws of orgasm had flooded Henry's mind reminding him of the way Mike had so wantonly relinquished control that one night in Vicki's office while under Henry's influence. How easy it would be to have Mike do it again. Just one command, one suggestion…

NO!

Henry was appalled at his lack of self-control. He didn't need to plant suggestions to have people melt in his arms! Hell, normally all he had to do was look willing and both men and women came running at a chance to be with him. No, he would have Celluci by his own free will with the man begging him for his touch!

Henry dressed while still enjoying his fantasy but then managed to turn his mind back to more pressing matters at hand, namely the council. Hopefully all would go well, but something deep in his gut foreshadowed otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet the council 8:

**Title: Meet the council (part 8/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money..  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading! **_**Sequel to ****'Undercover Revelations'**** and ****'Desperate Times'**.  
_**WK: 1440  
**

**

* * *

**

Exactly half an hour later, their escort to the meeting knocked at the door.

Mike felt very uncomfortable in the new suit Vicki had bullied him into buying un questionably motivated by her snobbish partner. Heaven forbid Mike embarrass his Majesty in front of his blood sucking peers by appearing in anything but designer clothes!

Lord, he felt like a prize bull being led to auction!

Soon they left Cal's property and entered the expansive city.

It was strange that where only hours ago the area was filled with lively, busy people, now nobody was to be found.

They walked through streets and alleys, past closed shops and restaurants, all the while venturing further towards the cave's innermost center. And still nobody was in sight. Where had they all gone? Was there something like a nightly curfew they hadn't been informed of?

Whatever it was, Mike didn't feel good about the whole thing.

And still they weren't there! Jesus, how far were they supposed to walk?

Trying to lessen his anxiety, the blond looked around trying to pinpoint their location. In vain it seemed, since they had entered a part of the city Mike hadn't seen before.

It became clear that they were walking through several vampire's territories, seeing that the décor seemed to follow each different vampire's nationality.

They had already gone through neighborhoods that looked like they had been taken from an eastern movie set, as well as one that could have housed _The Three Musketeers_.

But no matter where they went, the one thing all the boroughs had in common was that they were completely empty!

The whole city resembled a ghost town and Mike was tempted to hum the tune from 'Once upon a time in the West'.

And right on key, he heard the call of a bird of prey.

Mike had to smirk as he imagined the vultures circling over them. However, it wasn't a vulture watching the procession from high up in the sky; it was the eagle he had spotted earlier that day.

It was strange, but Mike had the feeling the bird knew exactly what they were up to, and even stranger, the cop felt somehow safe, as if the animal would protect him from the evil bloodsucking fiends.

He must have laughed loud without realizing it because suddenly he was the focus of attention.

Shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'so what?' Mike simply walked on as if nothing had happened. When he looked up again to search for their silent observer, the bird was gone.

What caught his eye instead was the enormous, almost ominous building slowly appearing from behind a picturesque palazzo.

It was a breathtaking sight and Mike had to admit his wonder as to how big the cave exactly was to be able to hide such a huge city complex and house landmarks like the one they were walking directly toward.

The thing bore an exact likeness to the Coliseum in Rome. With its round structure, pillars and countless round bows, it was beautiful to behold and Mike was certain that they had reached their destination.

Fitzroy too must have thought so, for he gave the human a small encouraging nod.

Only then did Mike realize that he must have been so engrossed in the sublime sight that he had stopped walking and had fallen behind.

Quickly, he hurried forward to catch up with the group.

Just before he reached his former position, something hard connected with his head. Irritated, the blond looked around while one hand soothingly massaged his mistreated head.

It took some time, but finally he saw something lying on the ground not too far away from him. It was a small stone in the shape of an eagle. On closer inspection he saw that a leather band had been drilled through its body, allowing whoever was the owner to wear it as a sort of necklace.

Before he could fall even further behind he quickly snatched it up and instinctively slipped it quickly over his head. Then he hurried after the group.

It appeared the vampires hadn't even realized that he had not followed as commanded. One after the other they walked stoically through the largest bow. The guards, apparently one representative from each vampire, on each side of the entrance were completely ignored. And speaking of overkill, once inside a fall iron with wickedly sharp arrowheads finished the ominous spectacle. Yeah the bloodsuckers sure knew how to intimidate! Sadly it only made Mike's rebellious nature want to buck like a young gelding under his first saddle.

A soft brush of fingers against his own made Mike return from his thoughts. The vampires had split up and almost all but four guards had vanished in every direction possible. Not even Cal had stayed.

Before them another enormous bow led into what Mike assumed must have been the arena. And indeed Mike couldn't help but whisper 'Morituri te salutant' which earned him a rather surprised look from his undead highness.

Mike simply shrugged sheepishly, which coaxed a small smile from the otherwise tightly coiled vampire. Obviously Mike wasn't the only one smelling a storm coming. Henry, however, tried to hide it behind his cool, seemingly poised façade, but Mike wasn't fooled. He had watched Fitzroy for far too long to ignore the tense lines in his body and face.

However, just when Mike decided to share his observations and thoughts, two other vampires emerged from the shadows and motioned for Henry to follow. Mike had just taken a step to follow them, when two of the four guards blocked his way by stepping closer together and thereby closing the gap through which the blond had planned to walk.

"Hey!" he called flustered but the guards didn't react at all.

"A-hem!"

When still no reaction followed, he turned to sidestep the duo in his way, but to no avail. Before he could walk to the left the third guard had placed himself in Mike's way, looking at him as if he was a particularly dense child.

"OK! Got it! 'Stay'. No need to get antsy!"

This said, he resumed his place.

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the amphitheatre)

Henry was nervous. The way he was fetched and brought here reminded him more of being marched to a trial than a simple reporting of events.

But what was even more unnerving was the fact that he had been separated from Michael. Vicki would kill him should something happen to the cop. More importantly, Henry would never forgive himself! However he got the feeling that Celluci was actually not the one he should be concerned about right now...

He was led to an enormous throne-like chair in the very center of the coliseum.

Spotlights illuminated the place. Apart from the vast terrain making up the arena, Henry could only make out dark shapes sitting in the balconies, but no faces. He couldn't even guess how many vampires were exactly looking at him at the moment. All he knew was that it were many and most of them were OLD. By far older than even Calidus was and it made Henry's instinct scream with apprehension. He wanted to flee! Get away from beings that could crush him with a thought, but he knew it would be hopeless. He would never be able to get out of there before they caught him and even more unlikely when he would additionally be slowed down by the human.

Therefore all Henry could do was wait and see. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and, when given a sign, seated himself in the monster of a chair.

Soon an all too familiar figure slithered his way to Henry's sight. Dressed just like last night, the French vampire named Corbett bowed before him with an all too mocking expression before he turned around and did the same - albeit without the mockery - to the audience.

This done he cleared his throat once.

Then he started to speak:

"Honored council members! We assemble here to shed light on a most unfortunate situation that took place not too long ago in this -," he pointed to Henry,"vampire's hunting ground."

Next, he mimicked a most sorrowful expression and sighed loudly before he carried on with his undoubtedly well-rehearsed speech:

"A foul demon has been let loose on earth and it has only been by a hair's breadth that this unfortunate matter would have exposed the existence of supernatural beings to the human authorities."

Then he took a theatrical pause until he regrettably continued:

"We have assembled here tonight to resolve the question of guilt."

* * *

Tbc


End file.
